


First Sight

by chaosmanor



Series: The Gift [11]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-12
Updated: 2003-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmanor/pseuds/chaosmanor





	First Sight

Legolas arrived at Imladris late that afternoon, escorted by four of his father's palace guards and had spoken to Lord Elrond immediately, relaying the tale of Gollum's escape. Lord Elrond had asked him to remain in Imladris for a few days, to report directly to the Council, which was called for the next week.

Legolas had then had time for a bath (and was relieved to discover the elves of Imladris took hot water seriously) before the dinner bell chimed.

At dinner he was seated at the main table. Elrond sat at the head of the table, with Gandalf, who Legolas had met at his father's Court before, on one side. On the other side of Elrond sat Glorfindel, another elflord of imposing figure, distant kin to Legolas through his grandfather. Legolas bore a scroll of formal kinship greetings for Glorfindel, and also for Gildor, who sat further down the table, across from him. Legolas himself was sandwiched between the dwarf Gloin, who he knew from Erebor, and a halfling named Merry, who was precariously balanced upon cushions. There was another halfling across the table, named Pippin, and they both told him of their wounded friend who was being cared for by Elrond and Gandalf. The halflings were delightful company, with wicked senses of humour evident despite the majesty of the company at the table. He and Gloin had exchanged greetings, and he had been introduced to Gloin's son, Gimli, whom he had not met before. Gimli was seated next to Pippin. He had hoped to be able to sit with Elladan and Elrohir, whom he knew well, but, according to Gloin, they were away scouting for orcs and were expected home any moment.

The palace guards that had travelled with him were seated on one of the long tables that ran across the room, and seemed in high spirits. They were probably going to have much more fun at Imladris than he was, despite his longstanding flirtation with Elladan.

Legolas watched a female who could only be the Lady Arwen, judging by her beauty and Noldorian hair colour, take her seat at the table. He glanced at the elf, no, that was definitely a man, who had held her chair for her, and his breath caught in his throat. He was a mature man, with dark hair and beard, and bluegrey eyes, strongly built beneath his robes. Legolas found his eyes fixed on this beautiful man, riveted by his nobility and his power. He felt a sudden warm tingle wash over him, and for a moment could not hear the voices of the other dinner guests.

As the beautiful man took his seat next to Lady Arwen, his eyes locked with Legolas', and a flicker of some emotion Legolas could not define passed across the man's face. It might have been surprise, or it might have been desire.

Legolas broke the contact and looked down at his plate, his heart pounding so loud he was sure Gloin must be able to hear it. Legolas' leggings were painfully tight, but he dare not touch himself to ease the constriction.

 

Aragorn had never before seen the blonde elf sitting further down the main table between a dwarf and Merry, did not know his name, could only guess he was at Imladris for the Council meeting. The elf's luminous golden beauty had caught his eye as he was seating Arwen, and he had been unable to stop staring at this angel as he took his own seat.

The elf's violet eyes had held his for too long, and Aragorn knew the elf must have read the desire on his face. The elf had turned his gaze away, and Aragorn had been thankful for that, and for the table that was concealing his hardening cock. And he was even more thankful that Arwen had been talking to her father and Gildor, and had not seen the exchange.

Aragorn had not lain with anyone but Arwen for 50 years, had not been attracted to a male in all that time, but found himself suddenly aching with desire for the unknown elf.

If Elladan or Elrohir had been seated next to him, he would have asked them for the strange elf's name. Instead, he avoided eye contact with the blonde elf and concentrated on Arwen's conversation.

 

After the meal was over, Elrond gathered with his dearest friends in his study, to share a bottle of the best wine and remember the past. Elrond handed Gandalf his wine and said "So, did anyone else notice one of the Others pass through the dining hall?"

Erestor nodded his head and sipped his wine "There was a moment of silence, and a strange light cast over us. Not a Valar, surely?"

Glorfindel nodded too. "Not bright enough for a Valar, but maybe a friend of yours, Gandalf?"

"I do not know. No one has contacted me, not in many long years. However, these are strange times we live in. Look at the company we have at Imladris. Dwarves and hobbits, and elves, and men. The One Ring is here, and both Vilya and Narya were at the table. Isiludur's heir. An Istari. Plus Noldor, Sindar and Wood-elf," replied Gandalf.

There was silence for a moment, and then Erestor spoke. "Did any of you think that Thranduil's son is perhaps a little too luminescently beautiful? He carries no Vanyar blood to explain this, does he?"

Elrond poured himself another glass of wine. "When I spoke with him this afternoon, I thought him pretty, but I would not call him luminous. Easily intimidated, yes. Elladan and Elrohir know him, and say he leads a very quiet life in his father's Court."

Glorfindel nodded and said, "As for his blood, he is Sindarin and Wood-elf mixed, and as for Thranduil himself, he is Sindarin and is my kin."

"I think that with the rings here, anything could happen, and for all sorts of reasons, and that the world needs all the luminous princes possible in these dark times," concluded Gandalf as he rose to go and smoke a pipe on the balcony.

 

After the meal, spent avoiding looking at the man, Legolas escaped outside, to one of the many terraces and balconies overlooking the falls that shone in the moonlight. He felt agitated and aroused, and needed some solitude to recover his calm.

Legolas had never been attracted to a Man before, despite extensive contact with the men of Dale, and was confused by his feelings for this unknown man. He couldn't possibly want someone this desperately after one shared glance, could he? All he could think of during the meal was how quickly could he leave the gathering for his room so he could ease the burning in his cock.

 

Aragorn watched the unknown elf leave the hall and walk off into the grounds. He would follow as soon as possible. Some tidbit of court gossip had claimed Arwen's attention, thankfully, and would hopefully entertain her long enough for Aragorn to find the beautiful elf.

 

The elf was standing on a balcony overlooking the falls, lit by moonlight that turned his hair silver. Behind him the mist from the falls was a cloud of moonlit silver too.

Aragorn walked quietly towards him, so quietly that Legolas only heard his step as he walked onto the balcony. Legolas' face was dewdamp with mist, and his hair glittered with droplets of water caught from the air.

Aragorn was uncertain how to approach him. Etiquette required a bow. Aragorn's inclinations were to throw himself onto his knees and drag down the elf's leggings. He decided to compromise by offering his forearm for a warrior's embrace.

"I am Aragorn," he said.

The elf grasped his forearm in return. "I am Legolas," he replied, distracted by a tingle in his forearm where it met the man's.

Aragorn remembered to let go of the elf's arm, over-riding the impulses of his body. "Thranduil's son," Aragorn said.

Legolas nodded.

"I was in Greenwood myself, two years ago. I do not remember meeting you then," said Aragorn, knowing that he could not possibly have forgotten this elf.

"I would have been riding the borders, hunting orcs," said Legolas. "Where is your home?"

"Imladris is as much of a home as I have. I am a Ranger, and have no permanent home," replied Aragorn.

 

The mist around them parted, and Lady Arwen appeared through the haze, and slipped her arm through Aragorn's. The Evenstar pendant at her throat refracted the moonlight into a thousand sparkling rainbows.

"I lost you, darling. Come to bed now," she said, oblivious to the tension between the two males.

Aragorn bowed his head to Legolas, and turned to leave, guided by Arwen.

 

Legolas stood in the mist and moonlight, trying to rationalise Arwen's possessiveness as anything other than ownership, and failing. And trying to recover his equilibrium, and failing. He turned back towards the balcony and falls when he heard more footsteps approaching.

A familiar voice called his name, "Legolas."

He turned back to see Elladan approaching, smiling at him. "Sorry we did not see you at dinner, but we have just ridden in. Ada told us you were in Imladris. Why are you hiding out here?" asked Elladan.

Elladan obviously did not expect an answer, as he pulled Legolas into a full embrace and kissed him firmly. Legolas returned the kiss, tongue sliding over tongue. Elladan slid a hand down to Legolas' crotch and cupped his more than half-hard cock.

"Come back to my room, share my bed tonight," pleaded Elladan. "I can feel you want to."

Legolas was tempted to comply, his cock was more than ready, but he knew that if he closed his eyes he would see the man Aragorn, not Elladan. That was unfair to Elladan, who deserved his full attention. "Not this time, Elladan," he said. "I'm here for the Council meeting, not to play debauched elven princes with you and Elrohir. Another time, yes."

Elladan gave his cock one last squeeze before letting go. "If you change your mind, find my room," he said good-naturedly, before disappearing into the mist.

 

Legolas had gone to his room after that, and wedged the door closed, looking for solitude. At least he now knew the man's name, so he could whisper it whilst he made himself come. His body was burning with desire, and he knew he needed release, some easing of the tightness in his chest and throat, as well as in his groin. At home he had a box of carved wooden toys that would have eased the feelings, given to him by a long ago lover who had understood his needs. He had not dared to bring anything other than oil with him because of the risk of discovery.

So, he would have to make do. He opened his pack, and quickly found his hairbrush, and ran the bristles over the skin of his arm to try out the sensation.

Slipping out of his clothes and lying down on his bed, he closed his eyes to imagine the beautiful man was with him. He touched his own lips, imagining the kisses, and gently stroked the bristles of the brush over the soft skin of his face picturing the man's short beard moving across his face. "Kiss me now". The man's hands were sliding down over his ribs, brushing up again to stroke his throat, and back down to his nipples. He wet three fingers with his tongue and firmly squeezed a nipple to hardness and circled the nipple with the hairbrush, then treated the other nipple the same. "You have beautiful nipples. So hard."

He felt the tightness in his groin, felt his cock leaking and knew he was going to come without having yet touched himself properly. It had been weeks since he had been in his own bedroom, sure of privacy, able to please himself.

He dropped the hairbrush onto the bed and clasped himself with both hands. He needed no fantasy to come this time and spurted his release onto his belly and chest.

He rested for a moment, and then reached for the hairbrush again. The desire he felt for this man was not going to be eased by moment's quick pleasure.

He dragged the brush softly over his neck, hearing the man's whispers. "I did not mean to come so soon. I was so aroused by you." He slipped two fingers into the liquid on his belly and fed himself his own cum slowly, licking his fingers clean, lingering over his own taste. "Taste me. Taste how much I want you." By the time he was clean, his cock was hard again, and the need was burning inside him.

Now he dragged the hairbrush down his belly, seeing the man's eyes staring up at him as he dragged his mouth down to his cock. He ran the hairbrush around and around his cock, seeing the man mouthing his cock. "Let me taste you now." He reached for oil for his hand and started slowly pulling himself, feeling the man's teeth whenever his nails touched his flesh. "Does that feel good?"

He reached with one hand for the hairbrush lying on the bed and slipped the handle into his mouth, seeing the man hovering over him, lowering his cock into his mouth. "Take me in your mouth. I need this."

When the tightness started building again, he let go of his cock and reached for the oil bottle to oil his fingers and the brush handle. He pulled his legs up against his chest and reached for his anus with oiled fingers. One, and then two and a pause to stretch the muscles, and then three, always too much. "Is that too much? Are you loose enough?" And then the brush handle.

He heard himself whimpering out loud when the brush handle slid into him, so he held it still until he could regain control. Now he imagined the man sliding his cock into him, stretching and burning inside him. "I've got to have you. I must take you." He angled the hair brush towards the front, looking for the perfect angle, found it after a few tries. Now he imagined the man's face so close to his, lips almost touching, sweat dripping onto him, eyes burning into him. His lips were whispering "Aragorn, Aragorn." "Legolas, Legolas." He took one hand off the brush and clasped his cock and came, with great gasping surges of pleasure rushing through him, finding the ease he needed so desperately. "Kiss me." He reached up for the man to kiss him and found he was alone.

For a moment it felt like someone else was in his room, and he couldn't hear his own gasps, and the candle guttered a blue colour. And then he could hear, and everything was normal again. When his breathing had slowed, he staggered to his bathroom to run a bath.

 

*************************

 

Arwen had taken Aragorn back to her room, and he had made love to her, fiercely aroused by his attraction to Legolas. And when he came, he had been very careful not to whisper "Legolas". After Arwen had fallen asleep, Aragorn had dressed quietly and gone back to his own room, suddenly needing to be alone.

 

*****************************

The following day the warriors and diplomats present at Imladris for the pending Council meeting gathered on the archery field, to compete and admire and gossip. Legolas had happily carried his bow and quiver down to the field, knowing he was accurate and strong with the bow, relieved he was not going to have to embarrass himself with a sword.

Elrohir and Elladan had greeted him warmly with hugs. They didn't have their bows with them.

"Not competing today?" Legolas asked.

"Definitely not. You've already outshot us repeatedly," said Elladan.

"We're not fools," added Elrohir. "You can humiliate someone else this time."

"You have to. We've placed bets on you," said Elladan.

Legolas had laughed with the twins, and gone to the start line. The morning had passed in accuracy trials that Legolas had found ridiculously easy, and the twins had found lucrative. They had joined him at the midday meal, happy with their winnings, and regretful that they were unable to persuade anyone to take a bet for the afternoon session.

After the meal, Glorfindel had challenged Legolas to demonstrate the depth of his skill by shooting an arrow fired by someone else out of the air. Legolas had smiled, and accepted the challenge, having played this game with his brothers when he was much younger.

The challenges scheduled for the afternoon had quickly deteriorated into an open practice session after Legolas had knocked three arrows in a row out of the air, and no one felt like challenging him.

Legolas found himself next to Aragorn, who was a strong and confident archer letting arrow after arrow fly.

Aragorn had turned to Legolas and said, "I've lost some distance. Would you watch my draw and perhaps advise me?"

"Gladly," he had answered, and had swapped bows with Aragorn to feel the force of his drawback. Legolas' bow was lighter and longer than Aragorn's, reflecting their different arm strengths. They had swapped back and Legolas watched Aragorn's technique closely.

Legolas stood at the side of Aragorn, watching him draw his bow. "Now, draw again without an arrow." Aragorn dropped the arrow to the ground and drew. Legolas watched the movement of his arm.

"Can you take your shirt off? There is something wrong with your shoulder movement."

Aragorn handed his bow to Legolas and undid and shed his shirt. Legolas handed him back his bow, trying not to stare at his beautiful chest. "Draw again".

Legolas watched the man's shoulder carefully, and then stepped closer and placed his hand on the shoulder. "May I?" he asked quietly.

Aragorn nodded agreement, and drew his arm back whilst Legolas stood behind him with his fingers pushed against the shoulder joint, feeling the muscles and tendons move under the skin. Legolas felt his lust stir at the feel of Aragorn's skin, and at the smell of his sweat and musk.

"Who are you? Legolas of Greenwood," Aragorn said softly.

"I am Thranduil's youngest son, never to sit on the throne, always to be the ultimate court accessory," replied Legolas, with far more honesty than he had intended. "Who are you? Aragorn, Ranger of the North," he asked in turn, his fingers continuing to feel the joint.

"I am Isildur's heir, the last of the men of Numenor," he replied. "Compelled to strive for the throne, whatever my choice might have been."

"Draw again," Legolas said. Aragorn complied. This time, Legolas placed a hand on the man's elbow. "There is your problem. You have damaged this tendon here," he indicated the tendon by pressing two fingers into Aragorn's shoulder joint and causing him to wince, "and are over rotating your shoulder to compensate." The hand on Aragorn's elbow lifted it a fraction. "And that is your point of maximum power."

Legolas took his hands off the man and stepped around him again to watch his draw. "Try with an arrow now, keeping your elbow up a fraction."

Aragorn complied, and the arrow flew past his longest shot so far.

He turned to Legolas. "Thankyou, your help is appreciated." And then, in a softer voice, "Surely not just an accessory."

 

Legolas found the sanctuary of his own room as soon as he could, leaning against the door after it had closed behind him. He checked his shutters were closed, and then slowly licked the tip of each finger and the width of each palm, imagining the salty taste of the man's skin still lingered.


End file.
